paradox_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuko Matoi
Ryuko Matoi '''is an extremely edgy Life Fiber-user and one of the many warriors participating in the Grand Combat. She is the protagonist of the Kill la Kill anime series, and a major protagonist in Paradox Fighters. Personality While at one point in time Ryuko fancied herself a loner, she's come to realize that friends are the best things you can have in life. That doesn't mean that she's always the nicest person, however, and is easily annoyed and quick to anger. She has a tendency to be overly cocky and headstrong, often charging into fights first and making a plan second. Thankfully, she's pretty clever, and can figure out a way out of nearly any mess she can get herself into. Also on her side is the cool-headed advice of the ever-present Senketsu, her constant companion. '''Senketsu is Ryuko's Kamui (lit., God Robe), a garment woven from nothing but Life Fibers. He and Ryuko share a telepathic link that allows them to communicate with one another, giving Senketsu ample opportunities to try and talk Ryuko down from very stupid ideas. The two share a symbiotic relationship in which Senketsu feeds off of Ryuko's blood while active, in exchange for granting her many powerful abilities. Despite how icky that sounds, it's definitely beneficial for the both of them. Trust us. History Skills and Abilities Life Fiber Hybrid- 'Ryuko isn't just a girl in a nice outfit. While she was an infant, she was used to experiment with the effects of fusing human beings with Life Fibers directly, as opposed to simply wearing them. As a result, she has Life Fibers permeating nearly every part of her physiology. This means that even without Senketsu, Ryuko is stronger, faster, and tougher than most humans, capable of astounding feats such as lifting a motorcycle into the air with one hand. '''Life Fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu-' By drawing the bolt across her Seki-Tekko (Crimson Glove), Ryuko establishes a constant flow of blood into Senketsu, allowing him to take on his active and exceedingly revealing form. While in this state, he and Ryuko gain a slew of new abilities: *'Super Speed- '''Ryuko's speed is greatly enhanced while synchronized, making her so fast that the actual motions can hardly be seen by the naked eye. *'Super Strength- 'While synchronized, Ryuko's strength increases to nearly unfathomable levels, possessing enough power to kick Alucard in half''. *'Durability- '''Senketsu's active form isn't just an offensive boost. Ryuko's entire body becomes bulletproof, and highly resistant to slower blunt impacts as well. *'Alternate Modes- 'Senketsu and Ryuko developed several alternate active forms to give themselves an edge in more specific combat scenarios. They are: **'Senketsu Senjin- 'A close-combat form that covers the active form with many spikes and blades. **'Senketsu Shippu- 'A high-speed flight form that changes Senketsu's crests into ailerons and extends the skirt into booster rockets. Ryuko can exceed the speed of sound in this form. **'Senketsu Kisaragi- 'A "super" form that magnifies Ryuko and Senketsu's power to incredible heights. It is similar in appearance to Hermione' s Super Toki-Jin form and Goku's Super Saiya-Jin form, giving Ryuko golden hair. Senketsu also changes in appearance, becoming a molten-red color and replacing his skirt with "fangs" of energy. While in the Kisaragi state, Ryuko's regenerative abilities are greatly accelerated, bringing her on par with Alucard. Kisaragi also possesses its own variant on the Shippu form, where it transforms its fangs into a large launch vehicle-style rocket. **'Senketsu Bousou- '''A bit of a misnomer, Bousou is not so much a form of Senketsu, but rather, of Ryuko. When sufficiently angry or anxious, the Life Fibers within Ryuko's physiology react violently with those from which Senketsu is composed, forcefully absorbing them in a large and bloody explosion. The resulting form is hideously deformed and causes serious damage to Ryuko's body. While it is very strong, it is a raging beast driven by hatred that exists only to destroy. So it's not really all that helpful. *Sen-I-Soshitsu - 'An unusual technique developed by Ryuko and Senketsu, specifically designed for use against Life Fiber-wearing foes. They have since found many applications for it outside of its original purpose. '''Swordsmanship- '''Ryuko is rarely seen without her trusty Scissor Blade, a weapon also composed of Life Fibers. Her extreme strength and speed make it exceptionally deadly, even with little formal training. Gallery Ryuko unsynchronized.jpg|Ryuko and Senketsu, unsynchronized, as seen in ''Kill la Kill. ryuko synchronized.jpg|Ryuko and Senketsu, fully synchronized in standard form, as seen in'' Kill la Kill.'' Trivia *Ryuko's favorite food is lemons, which she prefers whole, skin and all. According to her, she eats them because they are low-calorie. *Despite Senketsu's ungainly appearance, Ryuko swears that she's not a sadomasochist. Twilight Sparkle has her doubts. Category:Characters Category:Grand Combat Participants